After devil will cry
by Flutterchief
Summary: Jason and his friends are back in book TWO of the devil will cry saga! warning:grim dark later. I suck at summries! and spelling sometimes. please read and review! and you may want to read devil will cry. It gets realy good! accepting OC's
1. school and detention

Hey ladies and germs! we will start book 2 of Devil Will Cry!

shout outs:

Dragon Roberts:thanks for subsrcibing and your OC charles

Novemberchild 13 (sorry I'm bad with names) thanks for all the support and reveiws!

when last we saw Jason he was coming back from hell and has obained the Sword of Olypmias. During the course of this story we will face off with more kids at school and the Cult

Chapter 1

Jason groaned while the teacher blabbed on and on and..."please move little clock? I know you can do it!" He thought. As if to mock him the clock stopped moving all together. "screw you cosmos" mutterd Jason. He glanced around the room. It was an average size school room with the regular assortment of chairs and such. Twilight Sparkle sat in the frony of the class taking notes and asking qeustions. Pinkie Pie and Rairty were to the left near the window, Rainbow Dash was asleep in the seat next to him. Fluttershy was sitting by herself in the back and AppleJack was scribbling notes Attempting to focus. Jason yelped as a ruler was smacked into his desk. "If you may. where is X in this equation" Looking for an opertunity like this for years Jason pointed at the Black board. "right there". the class giggled. The Teacher gave a fake chuckle before giving him a withering Glare. "DETENTION!" Jason shrugged. "'aight mister Sicko" The teacher fumed. "ms Dash will you please tell us the answer to the problem?" Asked Sisco (real name) through clenched teeth. "hn wah?" came the Dazed reply As the girl with multi colored hair shook herself awake. Sisco laughed and dropped a slip at her desk. 'DETENTION, 70 Minutes, Mr SIsco' was scribbled on the top. "I will see you saturday" said Sisco mock sweetly. The bell rang and students bustled torwards the door. "Jason?" asked a worried Fluttershy. "whats detention like?" Jason chuckled. "who cares? I 'aint gonna be there to serve it!" He and RD chuckled. Twilight strolled up to them. "but won't you get in trouble?" Jason shrugged, "meh what else is new?" Rairty sighed and talked to Twilight about the day. As they walked to the busses Jason rememberd something. "uh, Guys? look at that wall" The group looked and saw something that someone had spray painted on the wall. Rainbowdash shrugged "not our problem, C'mon AJ!" and they tore towards the busses. Fluttershy stood still, tears coming to her eyes. Jasons heart ached and went to talk to her. "wa's wrong Shy?" he said hugging her. Fluttershy said nothing but showed him the map of how to get to the store. Jason groaned "yeah that's a bad part of town, Tell you what, I'll go with you!" Fluttershy smiled. "thanks Jason you have a heart of gold" "And a skull of lead LETS GO!" Jason finshed, leading her towards the town.

How was that? good? bad? iffy? please leave a reveiw! they help me alot and I'll give you a cookie (: :)


	2. WANTED

hello again peoples! here is chapter 2 pf After devil will cry

Jason and Fluttershy strolled along the beaten and grimy sidewalk, The smell coming from the alleys forced them to take the long way to the store. Fluttershy looked at Jason "why havent you been using your demon powers? it's been months since...you know..." She staaid Jason hugged her tightly, "I'm not sure 'Shy maybe it's like the stare? you can only use it when you need it?" They kept walking. presently they came to their destination. Jason patted Fluttershy on the back. "meet you here in twenty minutes 'aight?" Fluttershy giggled at him "sure" she nuzzled his cheek. "daw c'mon people are staring" Jason whined playfuly. Fluttershy chuckled "let them stare, maybe they're just jealous". Jason moaned ''of me maybe.' He patted her on the head. "go on now" Fluttershy walked a few steps then stopped. "whe're you going?" she asked. "to the hunting section" Jason replied "little something for Angel Bunny. Fluttershy giggled, "wait...you ARE kidding right?" she said, suddenly filled with worry. "'course" Jason shrugged and walked off.

Fluttershy grabbed what she needed from the shelves as she passed. She silently cursed herself for having such a finicky pet. As she was walking she bumped into someone. her basket fell and she struggled to pick up every thing. "I'm so sorry Sir I was..." she looked up to see a pair of emerald green eyes. She blushed and held out her hand. "I'm Fluttershy...you can call me 'Shy if you want to" the Person paused a second before accepting her hand. "Charmed" he said in a very deep voice. "may I ask your name?" She inquired. The man Blinked. "Paradox"

Jason ran his finger down the row of games. "Halo...halo 2...halo 3...whats with all the halos?" he mutterd as he went. The guy behind the counter was watching him move up and down the Aisles. "you have something specific in mind sonny?" He asked when Jason made his sixth Trip. Jason shrugged  
"not realy... something for a freind" The man leaned on the counter. "mind if I ask who?" Jason shrugged. "some girl...at my school" The man nodded. "well I can't find one she would like so I'll be off" Jason left the store

Fluttershy had finished her shopping and was waiting by the door. A couple of men walked up. "hey babe" called one "you buisy t'night?" Fluttershy glanced at them. "No" she said "you wanna hang at my place?" he asked. Fluttershy felt nervous, She knew this part of town was bad. She should have gone later. She clutched her bag and purse to her. "aw guys look, you scared her." Jason walked out of the store. "Hey Fluttershy! you're early" He said looking at his freind. "Fluttershy?" spat one of the men. "you one of them PONIES?" he growled pulling a knife. Jason started to charge, He was too slow. The knife had left the owners hand and had buried itself into Fluttershy's Chest. She gargled and fell. Jason felt himself change. In a burst of red light his demon power had come into play. He stalked to the men. "heh, Fluttershy" said one of the men "more like fluttershi..." He never stood a chance. Jason's tail had shot out from his arm and wrapped itself around his neck. "what were you saying?" Jason snarled. The thug sputterd "n...nothing" "oh?" Jason asked sarcasticly. "that sounded like something" he spread his wings and took to the sky. His prey wriggled in his tail trying to escape. Jason grinned. He tightend his whip and he choked his prey harder. He pulled close to him. "NO ONE screws wiith 'Shy" he growled The thug choked. "exept your Dad right?" Jason's mind went blank all he knew was that he felt blood and organs spill out from between his hands. The man lied limp in his hands. Jason felt a sudden surge of panic. He was a murderer! He let the corpse fall. "they will all be after ME'' he thought. He glanced down at fluttershy. "HELP HER DAMMIT'' flashed through his brain. Jason dove towards her,scooped her up, and took off to Twilights house

so was it good? bad? iffy? please leave a review :)


	3. goodbye fluttershy

After devil will cry chapter 3

WARNING! grim/dark

Jason flapped harder. "Don't die fluttershy...please don't die" He kept repeating this to himself. He tried to focus on Twilights house, If he could make it there maybe she would live. He pushed on. Jason relaxed slightly as Twilights house came into view. Jason pulled in his wings and streaked foward. "here me Shy? you're almost home" Jason landed lightly on Twilights roof. he checked around and saw a balconey. Jason dashed towards it. He landed on it and paused for a second. His head was spinning. he brought back his fist, and smashed the glass.

Twilight jumped. she and was watching spike finish another level in super mario world when she heard a crash. She looked at spike "I'll check that" she said wearily. She started to head to the stairs when someone landed in front of her. Jason was shivering and blood was falling from his hands. "Twilight...help...fluttershy...stairs" and Jason slumped. Twilight jumped back, and leapt over Jason. She charged up thr stairs, flung open the door and found. Fluttershy, A knife buried up to the hilt in her chest. Twiligth inched closer "shy? SHY? SHY!" Twilight screamed and hugged her, now gone, freind.

ok I won't sugar coat it that sucked. but it helps set the stage for other parts (please review)


	4. Animal I have become

mlp after devil will cry chapter 4

shoutouts: thanks for all the feedback guys! it realy helps me out

note: very sad chapter

Jason lay the bundel of flowers in the casket. His freind, Fluttershy, was gone, Forever. He watched as everybody paid their respects to their fallen freind. Jason balled up his fists "I'm sorry Shy...I'm sorry I failed." Jason turned towards his freinds. "I'm going home" he choked "got some *gulp* work to do" Jason ran out of the funeral home. He let the tears fall freely and the splatterd along the sidewalk. he stopped near a hospital, He looked at it. He felt a sevear rage burning in his heart, his mind was realing, his thoughts were cast askew in his mind. He unfurled his wings the cloth ripped and started to fall in shreds around him, His head was burning, large horns started to grow, He felt his feet morphing, his arms and legs were getting longer, his face was strecthing out, he fainted

Jason woke up in an alley among some old boxes. he got up and looked around. there was nothing there. he stood up to his full height. He was hungry,time to hunt.

Twilight was curled up on the couch, the TV blared reports of the carnage befalling the city. She blanched at the grizzly murders lining the walls and roads of the town. She walked to the window "Jason" she said feeling her tears fall "don't you see what is happening? where are you? we need you, please come back" she leaned against the window and cried. these murders, there was something weird. they all had 'vengance' painted in blood near them. She felt someone standing behind her. Rairty was looking nowere near herself lately. Rairty gave a small smile. "I have an Idea"

Twilight stood at the front of the bar. that same bar they had visited the first time around. She glanced at rairty. Rairty shuffled akwardly and pulled the knife closer to herself. She wasn't taking chances, not this time. Twilight breathed deeply, her nerves were completley shot. They walked in. To their surprise it was empty. "h...hello?" Twilight called out timidly. A clatter of glass bottles amenated from the back room. Rairty slunk closer. "Charlie?" she called" the man they hired the first time walked out of the back room. "Hey girls. sorry about your freind" Twilight looked at her freind, "Can you help us?" "depends" came the reply. "we need someone to Investigate these murders." she said. Without missing a beat she tossed him a wad of cash. Charles smiled thinly. "course ma'am" he said with a bow. "but it's no mystery" Rairty inched closer "Who did it?" she said forcefully. charles blinked "Jason" he shrugged.


	5. send for help the return of charles

After devil will cry

chapter 5

"what?" demanded Rairty. "Jason?!" sputterd Twilight. "yup" said Charles. Rairty was mad, "That's crazy!" she yelled. Charles grabbed her and held her close. Rairty struggled against him, then she heard it! a slow stepping noise could be heard coming from outside. Charles snatched Twilight and dove behind an upturned table. Twilight wanted to scream when the demonic face peared through the window. She started to cry silently. The monster sniffed then snarled. It brought back its fist and smashed the glass. Shards of the broken window flew abput the room. Rairty struggled. Charles sighed "Jason?" he called Twilight stared in fear and horror as Jason stepped to the table, picked it up and whipped it into a wall. "Twilight?" Jason said. "that you?" Twilight picked herself up and stood across from Jason. Twilight took in his new demon form. "nice bod'" whispered Rairty. Jason blushed "hy Rairty" he said. Twilight brushed her arm on his. Jason leaped back. "please...Jason this needs to stop" said Twilight. Jason cowerd back "leave...me...ALONE!" he yelled, smashing another window and taking to night sky.

Twilight was at a loss. her freind, her protecter, was the one causing all these grisly murders. "spike?" she called when she got home. "yes?" came the chipper reply as He hopped into twilights lap. "Would you please send a letter to celestia?" she asked. "s...sure Twi'" He said, pulling out a pen as Twilight dictated

_Dear princess celsestia. this is twilight sparkle, we need help. Jason has changed, I think it was from when he went to hell and came back. At any rate, he has turned into a full demon. I would just use the elements of harmony to (maybe) expel the darkness in him, but fluttershy's gone and I'm afraid more will follow._

Spike blew on the letter. They watched the green fireball snap and pop into the distance "think we have a chance Twi?" asked spike. "if this dosn't work..." Twilight snapped at him "I always have a back up plan SPike!" "we just go and find paradox." spike scratched his head. "you meen that guy from the funeral?" Twilight nodded ''maybe he could change Jason back.

DUN DUN DDDDDDUUUUNNN! meh obviusly not one of my best. Please leave a reveiw!


	6. return to sender

After devil will cry chapter 6

Notes:I'M sorry I couldn't publish sooner but I broke my rib In wrestling not to name names but it was Tommy Damatio.

shout outs: dddaaawwwww /)3(\ thanks for all the support guys :3

guest: yes, they deserved it

letsa GO!

Rarity stared at the shattered windows. Twilight groaned "NOW WHAT!?" she yelled at Charles. "meh" Charles shrugged "got some boys I could call" "WHERE?" yelled Twilight again. "In japan" Charles shrugged

A hop skip and plane ride later

"we're...in...JAPAN!" Twilight groaned. "yep" Charles nodded "this way" he led them to a large building. "oh! we're gonna hire ninjas or something aren't we! how cliche!" Rarity muttered. "yes but convenient" Charles finished.

(In america [see what I did there?])

"almost loaded?" asked Posiden "yes...then those accursed ponies will be GONE!" Neptune said excitedly. The sound of footsteps echoed in the hanger. A large jet was sitting in it and the men-in-white shuffled around. "ready?" Asked their leader. who was wearing White with green tints. (can it be?) "yes paradox. Project gamma is ready for launch" Said Neptune. "proceed as planned" said their leader.

In japan

"girls let me do the intro." said Charles with a flourish. "these are Scorpion, Reptile, Subzero, Ermac, And Rain. they will help us control Jason." "control or destroy?" snapped Twilight. Reptile leaned forward "watch what you say pretty girl, or you're face will be a hood ornament" he hissed. Subzero pulled him back "as my...er...esteemed partner here has stated 'do you distrust are abilty to resort to non-lethal actions?" "no" Rarity huffed. "so can we go now" pleaded a nervous Charles "the airport is likely to notice a stolen jet." Ermac sighed "yeah...we should go"

a hop skip and 9/10 of a plain ride later

"guys? lookee here" Charles called. Twilight leaned over Subzero's Sudoku puzzle and peered out the window. All of newyork was covered in a thick green fog. "maybe we should land on manehatten?" Twilight suggested. Charles nodded. he had seen this before but didn't have the heart to tell them what it was. It was vaporized bathsalts. and it was ingulfing the city.

the plot thickens! again I'm sorry for not publishing


	7. The cloud

after devil will cry chapter 7

thanks for all the support guys!

Jason laid on a roof top. the CMC, Rainbowdash and Pinkiepie were laying next to him. the green cloud billowed around them on the streets like a large insect that coruppted everyone in its path. "what IS it Jason?" asked Applebloom. "and moh' importantly why DID you save us sugah cube?" asked Applejack. "why do I need a reason to help my friends " demanded Jason. Pinkiepie peered at a passing cloud "it's kinda pretty" she breathed. "Why would one of the worst drugs known to man be PRETTY?" Jason inquired. Pinkiepie was about to answer when...HHHUUURRRGGG! hhHHAAArrrGG! Jason threw himself to his feet. "get back girls" he hissed. before the ponies could comply the door to the roof was smashed in and a group of creatures appeared "wanna dance?" Jason challenged. HHHHUuuUURrrgg the one in front groaned. Applejack pulled out a revolver and fired multiple shots into the zombies head, no effect. Applejack stood her ground. Jason put his arm in front of her. "dash?" he called "yes?" She called, leaping to her feet. "I don't care HOW many trips you have make, get them OUTOF HERE!" he ordered. RD grabbed Applejack who blushed slightly (little ship tease for NovemberxDashiexmolingrouge) and took off towards manehatten island.

on the plain

Charles wrestled the controls to the airstrip. A flash of rainbow blazed past him. "their go's Dashie'' he breathed. Bon-Bon punched his shoulder. "don't get any funny ideas" she hissed. "yeah yeah...I moved on" Charles muttered "but one can wonder..." Bon-bon rolled her eyes "why your little 'Dashie' is a lesbian?" Charles eyes flashed to her then back to the rising tarmac. "dammit" he thought "landing gears jammed" he glanced at Bon-Bon "I love you bonnie" he said.

the plane crashed

DUN DUN DDDDUUUUNNN! cliff hanger!

how was it? good? bad? iffY? please leave a review! they help me alot


	8. who lived?

After devil will cry 8

The plane shuddered to a stop and Bon-bon slumped in her seat. " 'nother happy landing ey charlie?" She chuckled and nrushed his arm. no reaction. She tapped his shoulder. NO reaction. "Ch...Charlie?" she asked. "please...charlie...wake up...CHARLIE!" she cried into his arm. Charles head had blood poring down his forehead. Bon-bon cried, shook herself and stood up. "pull yourself together bonnie! you are only...in...a...bathsalts...covered...city" she felt herself go into panic mode. A sharp slash at the door was followed by said object getting smashed off its hinges. "bon-bon?" came the voice of Sub-zero "we gotta get out! the flames are heading towards the gasline!"

Outside the plane.

"LET ME GO!" yelled Bon-bon, kicking at Sub-zero. "he's gone" Scorpian replied blandly "no...HE'S NOT!" she yelled, snapping at the yellow ninja. "he's not gone" she sobbed into Sub-zero's shoulder. "he's not gone" she pried herself free and charged the plane.

An explosion.

Jason carried the CMC's on his back, the Zombies were still shrieking. He felt a mental prod. "Help" was all he felt. he glanced at the wreakge and dove. His superior vision picked out Twilight with..."ninjas?" breathed Jason "not a problem" "ahm sorry Jay but...where Ar' we goin' " yelled Applebloom, clutching His wing As Jason landed.

A flash of green and white.

Paradox stood between Him and Twilight. "You will not pass" he yelled. Jason shrugged the crusaders off his back. "Jason?!" came the startled voice of twilight. "oh...it's you" Paradox glared.

DUN DUN DDDDUUUNNN! cliff hanger!


	9. Chapter 9

note

today I END devil will cry, any random oneshots are my random brain farts,twilight is a god damn alicorn :(,and now as one tale ends another begins anew, my final fantasy.

Jason clenched his fists "who the hell do you think you are?" he snapped at paradox. "the man who will destroy these blemishes on my perfect world." He smiled. "and to completely destroy your spirits" his smile darkened and his wings turned black. Two balls of light rocketed to the ground from the heavens. "h...hello? Jason? Twi...?" Jason felt his heart melt, it was fluttershy. "shy? is that..." The ponies gasped. It was true, fluttershy was back. paradox smirked "how will I kill them now?" he glanced at Jason. "shall I try slow and painless?" like a poison? or maybe crushed to death?" Jason launched himself at Paradox. the imortal beings of darkness and light traded blows left and right, Jason grabbed paradox's wing and slammed him into a wall. "ready to die bitch?" he snarled. Paradox forced a grin. "no...are you?" he shoved a needle into Jasons artery. Jason groaned and fell bacwards and smashed into the ground. The ponies looked around, what was happening? one minute Jason was smahing paradox in a wall...and then he was convulsing on the ground. Paradox smiled atop the building roof. "know what happens when a wild animal is released? it wreaks havoc" Jason felt something nawing it's way out of him.

a shriek

Above Jason stood...Jason?

"there is know hope now Jason! you and your freinds are doomed to suffer!" Jason groaned as his eyes came into focus. The demon raised his horned head at Paradox and shrieked. looking at the chimera before him Paradox felt something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Fear

the Demon was instantly upon him

the ponies looked away and tried to block out the horrifying sounds of a grisly murder.

Jason stood up. his legs were weak. tentativley he touched his face,smooth. he felt something bearing down on him. he looked up, the chimera smashed Jason with a powerful right hook. Jason flew along the ground smacking the ground and sliding along the rough surface of the tarmac. Jason landed on his feet. He thrust his arm into the air, he smirked,"SWORD OF OLYMPIAS!" a blast of energy formed around his hand and materialized into a buster sword. "alright ugly, let's see what you got!" Jason smirked and swung hard into the demons head. the monster flew into a wall. Jason leaped forward and punched the demons jaw, shifting his weight so he ended up behind him, he brought the sword up to the demons neck and pulled back. the Chmiera gargled as the blunt edge of the sword pressed into his neck. Jasons heart was pounding in his ears. the demon stabbed his elbow into Jasons gut forcing blood out of his boy cavity causing Jason to lose his grip. the demon grabbed Jason and tossed him into the air and he landed near the ponies who scattered. "im alone" he realized. He gripped his sword as tight as he could. he heard the demon charging from behind. he tensed his muscles

and swung.

the demons head rolled off his neck and rolled away. Jason picked up the head and it growled at him. Jason made a face "ew, ugly little bastard aren't you?" he tossed the head and swung his sword sending the head sailing into the depths of the harbor.

"oh...my...god...Jason you did it!" came the call of his freinds. Jason turned to them with open arms and gatherd them in a hug. He nuzzled Twilights ear "freindship IS magic" he said.

aftermath:Jason and his freinds stole Another plain and fled the city,spike was never found as were the ninjas.

and that is the official end of devil will cry :)


End file.
